Vampire's daughter
by guardianranger
Summary: This takes place after Bella Swans moves to Forks, Washtingon. Jasper finds out that he has a daughter-who has many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Characters in this story are:

Jasper Whitlock-Hale-he is not dating Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen-currently she is dating Volturi guard-Felix for the past 2 years. She hasn't mention anything yet to her family about Alison James-Volturi-who happens to be Jasper's daughter by blood.

Rosalie Hale Cullen-

Emmett Cullen

Harry Potter (Volturi) Cullens-adopted sons to Prince Caius-of Volterra, Italy and Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Yes! He's human still-been living with the vampire leaders since the incident with his relatives-when he was 8 years old at the time. Good friends with Alison .

Age: 14 years old

Alison James-Volturi-Whitlock-special human girl with vampire genes in her blood line. Her mom-was a member of the Volturi-leader clan. Deceased through-Madeline James-adopted daughter to Prince Aro-she died in child birth-daughter is Alison-yes! she was a witch.

Summary: Will take place after Bella Swan moves to forks to live with her dad in Washington.

3 weeks later before Bella Swan had arrived in Washington.

Demitri, Felix, Ryan, Christian,Jane and Alex came with Harry and Alison to Forks, Washington.

"Are! You sure it was ok for you guards to come with us?"asked Harry.

"Yes! Your dad-wanted you to have a normal life as a human-to a normal school"answered Ryan.

"Do the cullens know we are coming?"asked Alex

"Yes! The cullens know your coming to live with them for awhile"answered Peter Whitlock-uncle to Alison and Harry.

(Cullens home)

"Why are we expecting two new vampires to live with us?"asked Edward.

"Actually! Aro didn't go in all the details-just said that Alison is very important will be arriving with her cousin-Harry Potter Volturi"answered Carlisle.

15 mintues later the kids in question had arrived with their guardians.

"Peter and charlotte what are you doing here?"exclaimed Jasper standing up.

Peter Whilock not sure what to say to Jasper. "I was sent here to the United States America, to inform you that Madeline James-is deceased"answered Peter.

"Jasper who is Madeline?"asked Rosalie.

"A girl who knew I was a vampire long time ago"answered jasper.

"Peter who are they?"asked Emmett pointing towards Harry and Alison standing there.

"That's what Prince Caius wanted to ask you be Harry's legal guardian in the states-since he's a hybrid"answered Charlotte.

Rosalie and Emmett signed a piece of paper stated they would be Harry's adopted parents in the states.

"Wait a minute what's a hybrid?"asked Esme.

Felix saids something to the cullens. "alice has been keeping something from you cullens, for at least over 10 years now. The Volturi leaders wanted her to wait"answered Felix.

"Alice Cullen"answered Esme.

Alice cullen turns towards her adopted mom. "Yes"answered Alice.

"Is something you want to say to us?"answered Rosalie.

"Harry and Alison are humans who have special magic powers. Seeing harry biological parents were wizards-but harry mom Lily evans-was adopted into the evans family-even through her father is relation to the Volturi clan leaders"answered Alice.

Gasps could be heard.

"What about Alison?"asked Edward.

Alison speaks up. "Do I have to be here to listen to this? I have somewhere have to be at"answered Alison.

"Alison! Doesn't Jasper have the right to know"answered Peter.

"No"Go ahead and tell him"answered Alison racing out of the house.

Harry potter hugs his adopted parents-slowly makes his way toward the front of the house-turns towards the cullens. "major whitlock-Alison is your daughter-she beholds the title as the volturi heir to volterra-happens to have vampire powers in her blood line"answered Harry walking outside.

Mouth wide open.

Charlotte hands Jasper a piece of paper.

To Whom It Concerns.

Major Jasper Whitlock:

We wanted to let you know that your daughter Alison James-Volturi was born. Sorry to say her mother-Madeline James-didn't make it to see her daughter the 2nd day-was to weak. Although did mention you were the father to her daughter.

Sorry to for regrets.

Yours Truly

Prince Aro and marcus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Author's note: I will try to update as many stories I can when I'm on my days off. Also letting you know that Harry potter-cullen and Alison James have skipped grade levels, so they are freshman at forks.

Bella swan had arrived in the cafeteria had sat down with her new friends.

When the cullens had walked into the lunch room.

Jessica had explained who the cullens were to Bella. "Mr. Mrs Cullen they have 5 adopted kids, I been they live together-Rosalie and Jasper are siblings last name is Hale, Alice, Emmett and Edward their last names are Cullen"answered Jessica.

Bella looking over to where the Cullens were sitting at the table.

Harry Cullen and Alison James came walking into the lunch room.

"Who are they?"asked Bella.

"Rumors are that Harry and Alison are siblings, their parents dumped them"answered Micheal.

"Rumors are they have no home"whispered Jessica.

"Guys! I do not believe in that"exclaimed Angeline.

Bell rings, ending lunch.

English class.

Rosalie, Alison and Emmett ended up with english class with bella.

"Are the rumors true you do not have parents?"asked Bella.

"Where did this rumor come from?"asked Emmett.

"Assuming the students at the school, do not need to worry I didn't start it"answered Gloria.

Alison had a feeling who started the rumors were Bella Swans' friends.

English Teacher-Mr. Williams was about to say something.

Alison she suddenly stood up-where she was sitting-stormed out of the classroom.

"Mr. William! Can Emmett and I go after our cousin?"asked Rosalie.

Mr. Williams nods his head.

World History Class.

Harry, Jasper,Edward, Micheal, Angeline,Eric and Jessica were in that class with Peter Whitlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Decided that Bella and Edward will not became mates.

Alice was in art class,when getting a vision that something was going to happen in world history class. She had texted the rest of her siblings.

She raced out of the art class,hurried where her brothers and nephew were at with peter whitlock.

Peter whitlock was giving a leture of one of the generals in world history.

When Alice Cullen came racing into the classroom.

"Ms. Cullen is there a reason you are disturbing my class?"asked peter

"Mr. Whitlock! Please just wait a moment"answered Alice.

Alison comes storming into the history class-heading towards where bella's friends were sitting. "How dare you! Assumed I have no parents"yelled Alison angrily.

"Wait a minute! So it's true you have parents, how come we never seen them?"asked Micheal.

Alison slaps Jessica across the face.

Jessica stands up. "What was that for?"asked Jessica.

"I know your the reason about the rumors spreading through the school"snapped Harry coming to his cousins aide.

Alison saids something to the students. "My mom is dead if that's what you guys wanted to know, I'm the heir to the Volterra Throne, in Italy"answered Alison.

"Ok! What about your dad?"answered Eric.

"I never knew my dad-he didn't know about me,but get this straight-my mom is related to Cullens"snapped Alison storming out of the classroom.

Harry points his middle finger at Jessica, storms out of the history class.

Peter looks at Jasper Hale-he nods his head.

4 days later

Cullens haven't been in school lately.

"Alison! Wait a minute why you packing your books?answered Bella swan.

"Where are the cullens?"asked eric.

"Decided to go camping at the last minute"answered harry.

"Leave the 2 of you alone at the house?"asked angeline.

"No! We aren't alone at the house, my aunt and uncle are staying with us"answered alison.

"Oh! but won't the cullens know you aren't coming to school?"asked micheal.

"It's none of their business"answered harry.

Bella swans decided to leave the subject alone for now.

Bella swan knows that the cullens are hiding something from the world, decided to go home early.

10 days later

bella gets the answer frome Jacob black when he and his dad were at the swans residence watching football.

I do not understand why the cullens are always missing school lately. There must be a reason why Alison and Harry aren't coming to school anymore

Murmured Bella out loud.

Jacob black friends said something to bella swan.

Cullens do not come here to the la push

It's with the agreement with the tribe.

cold ones aren't allowed on our land.

Bella was confused. "What do you mean aren't allowed on your land?"asked Bella.

"You haven't figure it out yet"laughter could be heard.

Bella leaves heads to the library and to do reach search on the cold ones.

22 days later

Figure it out

That the cullens are vampires.

Getting the address to where the cullens live at, in the middle of nowhere.

Alison doesn't live with the cullens-she has her own home with the guardians.

Alice answers to the door of the house, she had a vision of bella coming to the house.

"Come in"answered alice.

"Alice,whose at the door"yelled a male voice.

"Bella Swan"answered Alice.

Felix and Jane Volturi were at the doorway.

Bella saids it to them. "Alice! I know what your family is"whispered Bella.

"What is my girlfriend?"asked Felix.

"Vampires"answered Bella.

Jane was angry that Bella knew their secret. "I say we kill this human, the masters aren't going to be happy"answered Jane.

"I promise will not tell anyone"answered Bella.

"Jane, it's not up the masters since they are back home"whispered Felix.

Esme and Carlisle showed up out of nowhere


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella Swan sat down in the Cullens home. "I came here to say sorry to Alison"answered Bella.

Alice Cullen, Esme and Carlisle looked at each other.

"sorry that will not be happening"answered Felix.

Bella confused now. "I do not understand"answered Bella.

"Alison doesn't live here with us"answered Edward who come back from hunting with Emmett.

"ok"answered Bella.

Jane already informed the rest of the group that bella knows they are vampires.

"What's gonna happen to me?"asked Bella.

"what are you talking about?"asked Esme.

"Well I know your vampires"answered Bella.

"What is that bitch doing here"hissed a voice.

Eyes turned towards Demitri Volturi he's pissed that Bella Swan showed up at the Cullens home. "You made my princess very upset-right now she's talking about heading back to her home"answered Demitri.

"What"shouted Emmett.

"Ya! Rosalie is agreeing to it"answered Alex.

(Bella ends up at the mansion that Alison owns) Demitri end up dragging her there.

Jasper is sitting there on a chair-watching everything going on.

Alison had refused to budge from where she was currently sitting.

The other guards were alert.

"Demitri! Why did you bring her here?"hissed jane angrily.

"Ms. Swan wants to say sorry to Ms. James in person, will not tell our secrets to the rest of the world"answered Felix.

Bella and Alison were talking alone in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know about your parents"answered Bella.

Alison at first doesn't say anything yet to Bella.

"Its rumors that are spreading throughout the school"started Bella.

"One your friends started about at forks, high school. Ok! I forgive you for not knowing about my parents"answered Alison.

"I do have one question through?"asked Bella.

Harry potters cullen comes out into the kitchen. "You want to know if we are siblings? Alison and I are cousins"answered Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It's been over 5 days since Bella Swan found out that the Cullens were vampires, had promise not to tell anyone about their secret.

It was one of those days that only some of the cullens had shown up at the school,others were out hunting.

"Harry are you sure want to go to school?"asked Rosalie whose worried about her adopted son.

"I will be fine. it's only for a short time"answered Harry.

"please watch for alison"whispered Jasper knowing he will not be there at the school.

derek whitlock said something. "they will not be the only ones at the school, the elite guardians will be there"answered derek.

3 days later

at the school

hell break loose

with Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Micheal.

Alison was just coming outside in the parking lot-to wait for a ride home.

Harry was in the bathroom

Derek was getting some items at his locker.

Bella Swan was sitting doing homework outside on the bench.

"Hey! Where are the cullens?"asked Tyler

"How come we do not see them in school lately?"asked Eric.

"Where's our Bella?"asked Micheal.

Alison looks at the 4 trouble makers. "Excuse me, I'm waiting"answered Alison trying to get by them.

Slammed against the poll.

"You aren't going anywhere"whispered Micheal leaning closer to Alison.

Alison prays that help will arrive in time.

Bella Swan sees the situation in hand-walks over to the group. "Micheal! Leave Alison alone"snapped Bella.

"Why? I want to go out with Alison"answered Micheal.

"Bella! How could you?"asked Jessica.

"How could I what?"asked Bella.

"Not sit with us anymore"whinned Tyler.

alison screams.

Peter Whitlock raced outside in a flash of lightning.

Derek had a hand on Micheal's shoulders. "I would you Mr. Welch leave Alison alone. You do not want to make her boyfriends pissed at you"hissed Derek.

Gasps

Mouths were wide open.

"Boyfriends! Where are they?"asked Jessica.

"Nor would you want the cullens to be angry at you, alison is their cousin"answered bella.

bella was texting alice.

15 minutes later

Rosalie, Alice and Emmett showed up out of nowhere.

"Alison"answered Alice.

"Are you ok?"asked rosalie.

"I want my dad"answered Alison.

"Ok! We shall take you home to him"answered emmett.

5 hours later


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice had brought alison home from school.

Right now peter was calming Alison down some,until the rest of the cullens showed up at the mansion.

"What happen?"asked Esme she was at the grocery store with Jane for protection.

"Bella's male friends were about to do something to Alison"hissed Harry.

Alison suddenly raced upstairs in a flash of lightening.

Door being slammed

Jasper, Edward, Carlisle,Paul, Seth and jacob came racing into the house.

"Where's Alison?"asked Jasper

CRASH!

Could be heard upstairs.

Jasper, Rosalie and Peter raced upstairs

Saw the state of Alison bedroom-books were thrown everywhere.

"Alison, I'm here"answered jasper.

Suddenly Alison disappeared before them.

Not before Harry grab a hold of her.

"NO"shouted Rosalie and Jasper at once.

They came back down stared at their family.

"Rosalie what happen?"asked Esme.

"Alison and Harry they disappeared into thin air"answered Rosalie sitting down.

Alice frozed for a minute. "Felix"shouted Alice.

Felix, Alex and Demitri came hurrying over to her.

"Alice, is something wrong?"asked Felix.

"Volturi leaders will have guests coming to them in a few days"answered Alice.

"Alice what did you see?"asked Seth.

"Harry and Alison went to their school of magic-inform their friends who will be coming back with them"answered Alice.

6 days later

Let's say harry and alison friends weren't happy in hearing the news.

"We are coming with you"answered Draco.

"Ya! You can count us in"answered Fred and George at once.

Oliver,Hermonie,Seamus,Dean,Neville,Daphne,Theo,Blaise, Pansy,Percy and a few others nodded their heads.

"Ok! But we have to make a quick stop in Italy"answered Harry.

Ron and Ginny came walking over to the group.

"Harry! Where have you been? Mom's been worrying about you"asked Ginny.

"I gotten adopted and live with my new family in the states"answered Harry.

"I'm coming with you too"answered Ron.

Laughter could be heard.

"Sorry! You weren't invited to come with us"answered Alison.

"Harry! Say something I'm your best friend"answered Ron.

Harry shakes his head. "Actually! your not my best friend to begin with. Do not think I don't know about the money being taken out of my vault and the secret marriage with your sister"hissed harry.

Gasps could be heard.

"Since Harry been adopted by Hermonie aunt and uncle-the marriage is void"answered Alison at once.

Ginny Screams.

Group gathered their items and left hogwarts.

3 days in Italy.

Aro, marcus and Caius were in the throne room.

When Alison appeared with her friends.

"What are you doing here, why did bring human here?"hissed Caius.

"Draco,Oliver,Seamus,Dean,Luna,Neville,Fred,George and the others are under my protection here"snapped Alison.

"Welcome to the family"answered Aro.

Marcus could see something in a few of the male. "Yes! They are under our protection"answered Marcus.

Caius looks at his brother. "Are you crazy?"answered Caius.

"No! I'm not-seeing 4 of them are mates to our princess-rest are mates to the shifters"answered Marcus.

8 days later

Arrived back at the mansion.

Mouths were wide open.

"Alison you live here by yourself?"asked Daphne.

Laughter could be heard.

"Harry"answered Rosalie racing towards her son.

"Mom"answered harry.

Esme and Carlisle appeared out of nowhere.

"Aunt Esme and Carlisle"answered Hermonie.

"Wait a minute,what are you guys?"asked Percy.

Cullens glared at each other.

"We are vampires,do not worry we drink animal blood"answered Edward.

"Assuming you kids are staying here?"asked Charlotte.

"Yes! We were blood adopted a couple days ago"answered Oliver.

"So all of you are volturi"answered Alex.

"No! Percy and Oliver still have their last names since they are older"answered Harry.

"Luna,Fred and George are carlisle and esme adopted kids. Neville and Daphne are Seth and Leah adopted into the clearwater family's last name. Pansy, Draco,Theo,Blaise,Seamus,dean are adopted into the vulturi's last name. They are felix's, jane and alex newest siblings"answered Hermonie she already knew that having a strange family to begin with.

"Welcome to the family"answered Seth.

"Did you ask Susan she was willing to take 2 more kids?"asked Paul.

"Yes! We message her 8 days ago"answered Demitri.

Susan,Sam and Jared came racing towards the mansion.

"Welcome to the clearwater family"answered Susan.

"Thanks"answered Neville.

"What are we gonna do about school?"asked Draco.

Alison smiles-she was leaning against Jasper and Ian potter for support. "It's already taken care of. Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood will be attending junior year-the rest of you as freshman at forks high school or the one magic school where I teach at in Los Angeles"answered Alison.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

draco,Oliver,Blaise,Seth,Paul,Jacob,Leah,George,Fred,Seamus,Neville,Pansy,Theo and several kids.

Alison is sitting down on a couch.

Jasper is sitting next to his daughter-arms wrapped around her shoulders for support.

"I do not need you boys to fight my battles for me"answered Alison.

"We are only doing it-because count you as a little sister"exclaimed Fred, George and Oliver at once.

"We are friends"answered Draco.

Alison stands up quickly. "NO!"shouted Alison racing upstairs.

Everyone could hear a door slamming.

SLAMMED!

Leah stands up too. "Alison is right, all of you boys can't fight for her. It's up towards her singers to do that job"answered Leah.

"Singers! How many does she have?"asked Pansy.

"Ms. Volturi has at least over 6 singers"answered Alex.

4 days ago

They had decided not everyone would show up at school.

Draco,Blaise and Pansy would go the first day along with Harry.

Fred,Theo and Neville the second day with Paul.

Seamus,George,Oliver,Alex,Jane the third day.

Luna,Seth,Jacob,Dean,Hermonie and Dimitri the 4th day.

"What are you guys gonna do about Bella?"asked Ian-one of Alison's singers.

"She's friends towards Micheal,Eric,Taylor and Jessica at school"answered Felix.

"We shall just play by it at a slow pace"answered Peter whitlock.

2 days later

Harry and Alison are back at school.

Bella at first doesn't know what to say to Harry and Alison.

"Hey! Alison"answered Jessica.

Alison ignores Jessica-walks over to sit down in english class.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat Jessica?"asked Micheal walking over to Alison.

Alison sightly backs up to the window. "Get away from me"yelled Alison.

Micheal gets grabbed by the arm.

"Get away from my cousin"snapped an angry voice.

Jessica just stood there watching everything going on.

Draco, harry and Neville were standing there not happy looks on their faces.

"Who are you?"asked Taylor.

"Draco and Neville are my cousins"answered Harry.

"We are related to Alison,are brothers"answered Neville.

"Get the hell away from my cousin"shouted Draco angrily.

Micheal storms out of the classroom.

"Alison are you ok?"asked Neville.

"Ya"answered Alison.

4 hrs later

World history class.

Jasper was sitting behind Alison.

Fred,George and Oliver were also in this class.

Bella heads over to some of the cullens. "I wanted to say sorry in happen to Alison"answered bella.

Alice and Felix were doing something else in art class.

Rosalie stares at Bella.

Emmett looks at Bella for a moment. "It's not us you have to say sorry too"answered Emmett.

Peter whitlock comes walking into the classroom.

Angelina and Jessica are in world history.

Peter surprises the students. "We are going to a test"answered peter.

Groans could be heard.

Peter hands out the test, knowing that Jasper will answer everything right of course.

Jessica was having a hard time answering any of the question. Thought that no one was looking at her-decided to peer over.

Alison was studying each question,could sense that Jessica was trying to copy her answers. She suddenly stood up from her seat.

Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie saw Alison walked towards the desk,speaking to Peter for a moment.

Leaves the classroom.

3 of them finished their tests,hands it in to Peter.

"Mr. Whitlock! Where did Ms. Volturi go?"asked Emmett.

"cafeteria to finish her test"answered peter.

15 minutes later bells rings


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Crossover story:

Harry Potter Cullen

Draco Malfoy

hermonie Cullen

Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas

Oliver Wood

Neville Longbottom

Pansy

Daphne Greenhouse

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Blaise

Theo Nott

OC Characters

Alison James-Volturi

Ian Potter

Twilight

Leah

Seth

Jared

Paul

Sam

Rosalie

Emmett

Bella

Esme

Carlisle

Edward


End file.
